prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
UnmAsked
UnmAsked (en español: DescenmAscarada) es el vigésimo quinto y último episodio de la segunda temporada de Pretty Little Liars y cuadragésimo séptimo episodio en general de la serie. Se estrenó el 19 de marzo de 2012. Resumen IDENTIDAD DE "A" REVELADA — Aria, Emily, Hanna y Spencer, finalmente se enfrentan cara a cara con su verdugo. La Gala de Máscaras de Rosewood es el escenario perfecto para que "A" juegue al gato y el ratón con sus objetivos favoritos. Sin embargo, con las mentirosas pisándole los talones, ¿este será el último juego para "A"? Sinopsis thumb|leftLa estación de noticias local informa del arresto de Garrett Reynolds por el asesinato de Alison DiLaurentis. Se convirtió en un policía para destruir pruebas, página 5, las niñas suponen. Melissa aparece y le dice a las chicas que siempre supo que Ian no mató a Alison, y nunca creyó que lo hicieran, aunque ella sabe acerca de "The Jenna Thing". Si Garrett mató a Alison, entonces debe haber tenido una buena razón. Ella se ayuda a sí misma a Aria toffee sabor de yogur congelado y deja a las niñas se sienten más sospechosas de ella entonces nunca. thumbTodas ellas reciben un texto de "A" que les instruye para devolver el teléfono celular como un mensajero ofrece invitaciones a una bola de mascarada junto con un mensaje de "A" que exige su asistencia. Spencer está seguro de que pueden descubrir quién es "A" antes de la fecha límite de la medianoche, porque esconde y busca es su juego favorito. thumb|leftFuera de la escuela, las chicas discuten lo inteligente y poco confiable que es Melissa. Spencer insiste en que pasaron por alto una pista en la bolsa de Ali. Cambian el tema a las opciones de disfraces cuando Mona se acerca. Mona sugiere que todos vayan de compras juntos después de la escuela. Todos la rechazan una por una, incluyendo a Hanna, que miente acerca de estudiar con Caleb. thumbAria lleva a las niñas al apartamento de Ezra mientras él está fuera de la ciudad para un lugar seguro para buscar la bolsa de Ali. Las niñas miran a través de su colección de libros y álbumes de fotos y un montón de comentarios. Hanna recibe un texto de Mona preguntando dónde está desde que no está con Caleb. Se peinan a través del contenido de la bolsa de Alison una vez más y encontrar la pista que estaban buscando. thumb|leftEsa noche, durante una tormenta eléctrica, conducen a Lost Woods Resort. El posadero, un timbre muerto para Norman Bates, da un golpecito en la ventana, asustándolos encima de sus nervios ya desgastados. Spencer pide la habitación 1, el número en la postal que encontraron en las cosas de Ali. Hanna se mete en el barro en el camino a la habitación. thumbUna vez dentro de la habitación, Hanna y Emily tratan de calentarse mientras Spencer vigila la oficina esperando a que el posadero se vaya. Aria voluntarios para ir con Spencer para echar un vistazo más de cerca en el libro de visitas. Suben por la ventana con linternas. thumb|leftHanna decide tomar una ducha para lavar el barro. Emily recibe una llamada de Maya y sale para intentar obtener una mejor señal. Después de que cierra la puerta detrás de ella, vemos "A" pasar furtivamente. Mientras tanto, Spencer y Aria descubren que Alison se ha registrado dos veces como Vivian Darkbloom. "A" entra en la habitación y se acerca muy cerca de Hanna, pero cuando ella sale de la ducha, "A" se ha ido. Hanna descubre entonces que Emily se ha ido y la puerta de la habitación ha quedado abierta. thumbA la mañana siguiente, Spencer y Aria devuelven el libro de invitados mientras Hanna y Emily discuten sus trajes. "A" los mira a través de un agujero de pío de la habitación de al lado mientras hablan sobre el baile. Cuando los otros regresan, Spencer sugiere que salgan de allí antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que se rompió. thumb|leftEn el camino a casa, Spencer ve a Toby, que fue contratado por Jason para limpiar los escombros en la casa de DiLaurentis después del incendio. Intenta hablar con él sobre Jenna, pero Toby se niega a reconocerla. Justo después de que Spencer se va, Toby recibe una llamada de la Dra. Sullivan. thumbJenna conduce al parque para una misteriosa reunión secreta con alguien en un parque. Se quita las gafas de sol y le dice a esta persona que siempre ha pensado en lo que diría si alguna vez los volviera a ver. Jenna da algo al extraño, y dice: "Todos van a estar en la fiesta, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer". thumb|leftMás tarde, las chicas llegan juntas a la mascarada. Tienen 3 horas para averiguar quién es "A" y acuerdan dividirse por la siguiente hora para investigar por separado. Un individuo enmascarado se escabulle detrás de Hanna y susurra en su oído. Él corrige a Hanna que su nombre es Romeo, no Caleb. Mona se acerca y revela que ayudó a Caleb a escoger su traje. thumbCaleb y Hanna salen a bailar y Spencer fue testigo de todo. Ella le dice a Mona que es una gran amiga que ha estado con Hanna. Mona parece verdaderamente conmovida por el cumplido. Mona trae a colación la última vez que Mona vio a Ali - en una tienda de la vendimia en Brookhaven. Había visto a Ali, vestida extrañamente, espiando a alguien. Mona le dice a Alison que a cambio de mantener el secreto de Ali quiere ser popular, Alison saca una postal y escribe un número de teléfono en ella, que ella arranca y manos a Mona. thumb|leftJenna, mientras envía mensajes de texto a alguien, observa a Aria desde el otro lado de la habitación. Aria recibe un texto y se excusa para ir a mirar alrededor. Ella entra en un laberinto y Jenna sigue, quitando su máscara, revelando sus ojos a los espectadores una vez más. Esperando al final del laberinto es un Ezra enmascarado y Aria está muy feliz de verlo. thumbMientras Caleb y Hanna bailan, Spencer llama a Emily. Algo que Mona dijo hizo que Spencer se diera cuenta de que nadie había entrado en la Sala 2 desde antes de que Ali desapareciera. Con 2 horas hasta medianoche, ella y Mona regresan al motel para buscar más pistas. Spencer se sienta a tomar el té con el posadero para distraerlo mientras Mona roba la llave de la habitación 2 de detrás del escritorio. Miran fijamente en silencio atónito cuando abren la puerta. thumb|leftAria y Ezra tienen su primera danza oficial. Se quitan sus máscaras e incluso se besan en público, sin importarle quién puede ver. En otra parte, Paige enmascarada vestida con un traje se acerca a Emily. thumbSpencer y Mona toman la habitación, que está repleta de fotos de todas las chicas, recortes de periódicos, muñecas, mapas y planos, y muchos artículos familiares pertenecientes a A; Es la guarida de A. thumb|leftPaige y Emily se sientan y tienen una conversación sobre su relación. Paige desea no haber dejado que Emily vaya la primera vez. Al final, deciden ser amigos. De vuelta en el motel, Spencer y Mona echar un vistazo a los artículos en la guarida de "A". Mona descubre algunos bocetos de un traje de disfraz. Asumen que "A" debe vestirse como el Cisne Negro y Mona llama a Hanna para advertirla. De vuelta en la fiesta, Hanna pasa a notar que el Cisne Negro hace una entrada. thumbMientras que en la guarida de "A", Spencer comienza a notar los pedazos del rompecabezas que caen en lugar. Mona le ofrece a Spencer un pedazo de chicle. Ella declina, luego nota que hay una envoltura de goma dentro del diario robado de Ali. Cuando Mona sale momentáneamente de la habitación, Spencer encuentra más pistas que indican que "A" es Mona, incluyendo una bolsa de suéteres de cachemir. Y cuando Mona regresa, lleva una sudadera negra de "A" y golpea a Spencer inconsciente con una linterna. thumb|leftLas otras chicas se reúnen con Hanna y todos los 3 son curiosos acerca de la identidad del Cisne Negro. La ven hablando con Jenna y Lucas. Cuando tratan de mirar más de cerca, la mujer misteriosa huye, escapando por la puerta trasera que se cierra detrás de ella. Todo lo que deja atrás es una pluma de su vestido. thumbSpencer se despierta en el coche aterrorizado con Mona conduciendo imprudentemente. En la fiesta, Hanna trata de llamar a Spencer, pero su teléfono no funciona. Aria hace la llamada en su lugar, ya que se dan cuenta del teléfono de Hanna se ha establecido para grabar cada vez que se enciende. Spencer responde secretamente a la videollamada de Aria para que sus amigos puedan ver y escuchar su conversación con Mona. Las chicas llegan a la conclusión de que Mona es de hecho "A", dejando a Hanna en un estado de incredulidad de que su así llamado amigo es "A". Un rápido pensamiento Spencer deja caer la pista de que se dirigen a mirar hacia fuera punto. Aria conoce un atajo y corren para llegar primero. thumb|leftMona le dice a Spencer que la admira y le pregunta si le gustaría unirse a The A-Team. Spencer pregunta si la razón por la que Mona se convirtió en A fue su enfado por dejar que Alison la acosara. Mona se ríe y dice que lo superó hace mucho tiempo. Mona revela que se convirtió en A porque los odiaba por robarle la amistad de Hanna. Spencer le suplica a Mona que se detenga, alentándola a que Hanna siga siendo su amiga. thumbDándose cuenta de que es ahora o nunca, Spencer tira de la ruptura de emergencia, haciendo que el coche para patinar a una parada el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Mona salta del coche después de ella justo cuando las otras chicas suben, y Hanna se dirige hacia Mona, pero a los gritos de las chicas, golpea los frenos justo antes de que ella la golpee. Mona grita, corre y ataca a Spencer e intenta empujarla hacia fuera del punto del mirar hacia fuera. Luchan y Mona se desliza y cae del borde. Las chicas corren hacia el lado de Spencer y miran con horror a Mona. thumb|leftPoco después, las autoridades y una ambulancia llegan, sorprendentemente, junto con la Dra. Sullivan, y descubren que Mona sobrevivió a la caída. La Dra. Sullivan consuela a las chicas, que están visiblemente sacudidas por lo que ha sucedido. La Dra. Sullivan revela que "A" la chantajeó amenazando a su hijo, por lo que desapareció. thumbLa Dra. Sullivan le diagnostica a Mona un trastorno de la personalidad que le hizo experimentar un sentido de hiperrealidad y omnipresencia. Aprendemos de los pensamientos de Mona que todo está funcionando como ella planeó. Mona es considerada criminalmente loca y enviada a un asilo para recibir tratamiento. La Dra. Sullivan confía en que a Mona se le puede ayudar con el tratamiento. Afuera, la Dra. Sullivan revela que fue Toby quien la convenció de volver a Rosewood. Toby, esperando junto a su camioneta estacionada en el frente, le dice a Spencer que tenía que fingir que no la quería, y la pareja suma un beso apasionado. thumb|leftMás tarde, las chicas se dirigen a la casa de Emily para pasar la noche cuando una ambulancia pasa por ellos. La policía está esperando, y Emily corre a su mamá, quien le dice que la policía encontró un cuerpo ... y ellos piensan que es de Maya. Emily está angustiada. Ella cae en los brazos de Spencer y gritos y sollozos al ver la camilla quitar el cuerpo mientras las chicas tratan de consolarla. thumbMientras tanto, Mona es hospitalizada y al final del episodio, Red Coat visita a Mona en su celda. Mona le dice al visitante: "Hice todo lo que me pediste". Notas *Este episodio contenía muchas referencias deliberadas al thriller de Alfred Hitchcock, "Psycho", uno de los favoritos de la productora ejecutiva Pretty Little Liars, I. Marlene King. La sensación del motel desolado, la espeluznante escena de la ducha y el monólogo de Mona al final del episodio están entre los muchos asentimientos. *El Black Swan proviene del ballet "Lago de los Cisnes", en el que el malvado Von Rothbart engaña al Príncipe Siegfried a creer que la hija de Von Rothbart (Odile) es la princesa Odette haciéndolos parecer iguales. En otras versiones del ballet, Odile (conocida como el *Black Swan porque su traje es negro) es en realidad el gemelo / doble mal de Odette (que lleva un traje blanco). La misma bailarina normalmente realiza ambas partes. Todo esto podría indicar la existencia de Courtney DiLaurentis en la serie. El Cisne Negro fue popularizado por la reciente película de Natalie Portman. *Cuando Marlene mencionó el "cisne negro" como una pista, también podría referirse a la "teoría del cisne negro" en lugar de la película o ballet lago cisne. La teoría se define en Wikipedia como "un evento que es una sorpresa (para el observador), tiene un impacto importante, y después de que el hecho es a menudo racionalmente inadecuado con el beneficio de la retrospección". Esto es cierto, teniendo en cuenta Mona fue una sorpresa para nosotros como A, tuvo un gran impacto sobre no sólo la historia, pero los personajes principales, y fue completamente racional una vez visto con comprensión. Continuidad *Spencer encuentra una bolsa de sudaderas de cachemira en el interior de la guarida de "A", los mismos suéteres que Mona le ofreció a *Spencer después de su frenesí de compras después de Noel en Let the Water Hold Me Down. *Los últimos segundos del episodio se parecen a la escena en Pilot cuando se descubre el cuerpo de Alison, hasta la canción que toca en el fondo. *Hanna casi golpea "A" con su coche - otra vez. Ella se detiene cuando Mona se queda momentáneamente congelada en los faros, mientras que en Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares, Hanna golpeó a "A." *Muchos de los elementos que hemos visto "A" jugando con antes son ahora contextualizados en la guarida de "A", incluyendo las muchas fotografías brillantes del grupo, así como muñecas, una máscara de payaso, el banco de payaso, el traje de Halloween de arpillera, *Pelucas rubias, la muñeca del vudú, y una taza de Danby. *En el final de la temporada 3, A DAngerous GAme Jenna se reunió con alguien en el parque de nuevo y esta vez su cara se mostró y fue Shana Fring. *En 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e, Mona admitió que fue CeCe quien la visitó, aunque pensó que era Ali, porque estaba bajo el efecto de los medicamentos. Datos *Mona es criminalmente insana después de que la Dra. Sullivan le diagnostica un trastorno de la personalidad. En general, las personas con trastornos de personalidad no califican como criminales locos bajo la definición legal, ya que aún saben la diferencia entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Esto podría significar que debido a que Sullivan sabía de lo que Mona le había estado haciendo a las chicas, la catalogó como criminalmente loca sin tener en cuenta. Trivia *Varios momentos durante las escenas en el hotel son una reminiscencia de la película de terror Psycho: **Cuando Hanna está tomando una ducha y 'A' entra, 'A' no hace nada debido al hecho de que su teléfono suena. En Psycho, la mujer que toma una ducha se mata. **Cuando Harold dice a Spencer que se encuentra hablando con las criaturas de cosas. Spencer dice que sólo tiene que preocuparse si empiezan a hablar. Harold, casi defensivamente pregunta qué quiere decir. Spencer le dice que estaba bromeando. En Psycho, la gerente del hotel habla con el esqueleto de su difunta madre y dice que escucha la voz de su madre y ella le dice que mata a la mujer en la ducha. **'A' mira a las mentirosas a través de una mirilla en la pared cubierta por una pintura. En Psycho, Norman observa a Marion desnudarse a través de una mirilla en la pared de su oficina **Ambos escenarios del motel ocurrieron en la primera habitación del motel. **Spencer y Harold consumían comida en la habitación trasera de la oficina. Esto también se hizo con Marion y Norman en Psycho **Mona y Norman emprenden un monólogo interior sobre sus sentimientos hacia sus "enemigos" cerca del final *Aria y Mona han nominado la palabra "caramelo". Aria en la primera escena, cuando le dio el yogurt congelado a Melissa y Mona cuando se habló a sí misma en la estación de la policía, diciendo: "Me encanta este lápiz labial, ¿cómo se llama? Toffee Tango". *Ambos Vivian y "Big A" ambos se han demostrado que eran de color rojo. En la bola de la mascarada hay dos mujeres que se ven predominantemente la tierra trasera. Ambos tienen máscaras de oro (aunque diferentes). Uno se ve caminando en como Hanna y Mona empiezan a hablar en la pelota, ella tiene el pelo rubio recto. El otro es visto por Emily justo antes de que Paige empiece a hablar con ella, ella tiene el pelo rizado. Screen Shot 2012-12-09 at 4.49.17-1 PM.png|Chica rubia de pelo liso con vestido rojo Screen Shot 2012-12-09 at 4.50.06-1 PM.png|Chica rubia de pelo rizado en vestido rojo Reparto Reparto Principal *Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields *Janel Parrish como Mona Vanderwaal/A *Sasha Pieterse como Alison DiLaurentis/Vivian Darkbloom Reparto Recurrente *Tammin Sursok como Jenna Marshall *Tyler Blackburn como Caleb Rivers *Keegan Allen como Toby Cavanaugh *Torrey DeVitto como Melissa Hastings/Black Swan *Ian Harding como Ezra Fitz *Lindsey Shaw como Paige McCullers *Nia Peeples como Pam Fields *Annabeth Gish como Anne Sullivan *Brendan Robinson como Lucas Gottesman Co-Estrellas *Travis Richley como Harold Crane *Brett Jones como Paramédico Muertes *Maya St. Germain - (asesinada por Lyndon James) Música Destacada *"Better In Time" por Leona Lewis (En el baile de máscaras) *"Always" por Peter Bradley Adams (Aria se encuentra con Ezra) *"Just a Kiss" por Lady Antebellum (Aria y Ezra bailan) *"Suggestions" por Orelia Has Orchestra (El cuerpo de Maya es descubierto) Localizaciones *Rosewood **Rosewood High School **Rosewood Community Park **Spencer's House and the Barn **DiLaurentis House **Emily's House **Hanna's House **Ezra's Apartment **Masquerade Ball *Brookhaven **Lookout Point **Lost Woods Resort Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo aproximadamente 3,69 millones de espectadores en Estados Unidos, convirtiéndolo en el episodio más visto de la segunda temporada. Galería |-|Promocionales= 2x25-01.jpg 2x25-02.jpg 2x25-03.jpg 2x25-04.jpg 2x25-05.jpg 2x25-06.jpg 2x25-07.jpg 2x25-08.jpg 2x25-09.jpg 2x25-10.jpg 2x25-11.jpg 2x25-12.jpg 2x25-13.jpg 2x25-14.jpg 2x25-15.jpg 2x25-16-1.jpg 2x25-17.jpg 2x25-18.jpg 2x25-19.jpg 2x25-20.jpg 2x25-21.jpg 2x25-22.jpg 2x25-23.jpg |-|Detrás de Escenas= BTS-2x25-01.jpg BTS-2x25-02.jpg BTS-2x25-03.jpg BTS-2x25-04.jpg BTS-2x25-05.jpg BTS-2x25-06.jpg BTS-2x25-07.jpg BTS-2x25-09.jpg BTS-2x25-08.jpg BTS-2x25-10.jpg BTS-2x25-11.jpg BTS-2x25-12.jpg BTS-2x25-13.jpg BTS-2x25-14.jpg BTS-2x25-15.jpg BTS-2x25-16.jpg BTS-2x25-17.jpg BTS-2x25-18.jpg BTS-2x25-19.jpg BTS-2x25-20.jpg BTS-2x25-21.jpg BTS-2x25-22.jpg BTS-2x25-23.jpg BTS-2x25-24.jpg BTS-2x25-25.jpg BTS-2x25-26.jpg BTS-2x25-27.jpg BTS-2x25-28.jpg BTS-2x25-29.jpg BTS-2x25-30.jpg BTS-2x25-31.jpg BTS-2x25-32.jpg BTS-2x25-33.jpg BTS-2x25-34.jpg BTS-2x25-35.jpg BTS-2x25-36.jpg BTS-2x25-37.jpg Citas Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:2B Categoría:Episodios de Pretty Little Liars